Itameta one shot
by Princess-So
Summary: ]J rock[ Dir en grey. Il est parfois compliqué de se rendre compte à quel point on est aimé.


**Titre :** Itameta

**Auteur :** So

**Genre :** itametesque (inventons des mots v)

**Source : **Dir en grey

**Pairings :** … (Ne rêvez pas…)

**Commentaires : **Itameta signifie « abîmé » (d'après le « magnifique » dictionnaire Harrap's).  
Je sais que les diru n'ont pas passé leur scolarité ensemble et encore moins qu'il formait déjà le groupe, mais bon, on est tellement vulnérable quand on est jeune et innocent… C'est plus drôle. Pis d'abord, c'est qu'une fiction ! Je peux faire ce que je veux d'eux ! (Héhé…) M'excuse quand même auprès d'eux… Boudez pas ! Après tout, ça va faire plaisir à Kaoru d'être jeune dix minutes… (Bah quoi, je ne peux pas être gentille trop longtemps non plus, il ne faut pas abuser… Pépé, je te salue !)

**Bande son du chapitre : **Merry -Japanese Modernist-

Kokia et Yoko Ueno -Currents-

Due le quartz -Requiem-

Unzu -pooh-

Rentrer en soi -Wither-

Itameta 

- Debout chaton ! Tu vas être en retard ! Cria sa mère depuis la cuisine.

Il se retourna sous sa couette et enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait pas être l'heure ! Il était trop tôt… beaucoup trop tôt… Il lança un regard mauvais à son réveil, le défiant par avance d'afficher quelque chose de déplaisant. Manque de chance, il était malheureusement bien six heures.

Soupirant, il obéit à l'ordre maternel et se leva en pestant contre le monde entier. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se déshabilla. Il prit une douche très chaude, couvrant tous les miroirs de la pièce de buée. Au moment de s'habiller, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre ses vêtements. Prudent, il entrouvrit la porte, regarda à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore à gauche.

Le champ libre, il couru en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre. Le risque d'être surpris n'était pas grand, puisque il était seul à une heure pareille chez lui et que sa mère préparait son bento du midi au rez-de-chaussée, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Il avait toujours été particulièrement pudique, et le spectacle qu'il offrait n'était pas des plus agréables à voir. Il observa quelques secondes son corps scarifié et couvert de bleus. Il se prépara vite et retourna dans la salle de bain, se laver les dents et se coiffer.

Après une bataille capillaire acharnée, il abandonna de seulement penser à discipliner ses cheveux. Il pris son sac à dos, prêt depuis la veille, et descendit dans la cuisine où il emporta son repas et pris le chemin du lycée après un salut à sa mère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et pressa le pas. S'il ne voulait pas être seul, il devait arriver au carrefour principal de sa petite ville avant son ami, parfaitement ponctuel. Comme prévu, il le vit arriver et se dirigea vers lui.

-Salut Kao !

-Yo. Ca va ?

Il se força à sourire et mentit.

-Ca va et toi ?

-Fais chier d'aller en cours.

-Ca c'est sûr… On n'a pas le choix hein… En plus on a un devoir en math…

-Sérieux ? Merde ! Je ne savais pas…

-T'inquiète. Je t'aiderai.

-Merci. Tu as l'air épuisé, tu as passé la nuit à bosser ?

Shinya pâlit. Il devait encore mentir. Si son ami savait ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir, il l'enverrait à l'asile le plus proche.

-Pas toute la nuit quand même !

-Aurais-tu vu Die ?

Shinya rougit. Là était le problème. Devait-il mentir encore, ou dire la vérité ?

-Mm, il est venu mais pas longtemps.

Kaoru sourit devant sa gêne et pressa le pas. Shinya était soulagé que son ami ne lui pose pas plus de question sur le sujet. Après tout, Kaoru était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il était mal à l'aise sur sa vie sentimentale. Ils franchirent les portes du lycée et Toshiya vint à leur rencontre.

-Salut vous deux.

-Bonjour Totchi ! Répondit Shinya

-Yo. Ajouta Kaoru, décidément très loquace de bon matin.

-Shinya ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides !

-A propos de…?

-Du devoir de math bien sur ! Je n'ai pas compris le dernier chapitre.

Die les rejoint à son tour, une fois sa foule de fans éloignée. Toshiya cru intelligent de prendre Kaoru par le bras et de s'éloigner avec lui, égrainant volontairement des commentaires peu fins. Cachés sous le préau, ils écoutèrent la discussion.

-Ohayo koibito. Au son de sa voix, ils surent que Die était tendu et nerveux.

-Bonjour Dai. Comment tu vas depuis hier ?

-Et toi ?

-Ca va.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si je m'inquiète ! J'ai peur pour toi ! C'st normal, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu soufres.

-Die…

-Ces marques sont bien la preuve qu'il y a un problème !

-Je vais bien, je te le jure.

Kaoru regarda Toshiya, aussi stupéfait que lui. De quelles marques les deux amoureux parlaient-il ? Shinya se faisait-il du mal ? Il avait pourtant toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et même s'il parlait peu, il semblait plus heureux depuis qu'il sortait avec Die. Il avait l'air plus épanoui.

Mais apparemment il mentait très bien. Décidés à comprendre les problèmes du batteur, Kaoru et Toshiya décidèrent de mener l'enquête. Ils se mirent d'accord pour en parler d'abord à Kyo, s'il se décidait à venir en cours prochainement.

C'est ainsi que, lorsqu'il en eu assez de traîner dans les rues, Kyo pointa sa bouille ronde en début d'après midi et se fit agresser par deux énergumènes, surexcités de pouvoir enfin partager leurs craintes. Le chanteur se gratta la tête, en pleine réflexion.

-Moi je crois que c'est à Die de l'aider. C'est son copain, et ça m'étonnerait que Shinya apprécie que tout le monde sache ce qu'il a. Vous devriez en parler à Die pour apaiser vos consciences et les laisser gérer leurs histoires de couples.

-Mais ! Kyo ! Et si c'est grave ? Si Shinya se scarifiait ?

-C'est pas grave ça.

-Kyo ! Tu m'avais dit que tu arrêterai Montre moi ton bras ! Le gronda Kaoru en faisant les gros yeux.

-C'est de ça que je parle justement ! Vous voyez, c'est quelque chose de personnel ! Une relation entre soi-même et son corps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Shinya le fait, mais moi ça me calme. J'en ai besoin. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! Il faut juste que Die surveille un peu pour éviter que ça devienne trop dangereux. Laissez le vivre ce pauvre Shinya ! Jamais il ne vous emmerde et vous venez foutre la pagaille dans sa tête.

Kaoru et Toshiya baissèrent la tête et essayèrent de comprendre ce que leur ami venait de leur cracher dessus. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'affaire sous cet angle et se sentaient un peu bêtes de ne pas savoir contre quoi ils lutaient. Ils adoptèrent profil bas.

-Tu nous conseilles quoi ?

-Allez voir Die, demandez lui ce qu'il sait. Je m'occupe de Shinya.

-Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas en parler…

-Tu crois que je vais laisser mon pote se faire ça ? Je vous interdis de lui parler pour le protéger. S'il a envie de se confier, il pourra le faire avec quelqu'un qui partage ce qu'il vit, pas quelqu'un qui le juge.

Toshiya se leva et lança un regard de surprise à Kaoru qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui continuait de chercher le regard du petit chanteur.

-Tu viens ?

-Pars devant, je te rejoins.

Le bassiste obéit et commença les repérages d'une tignasse rouge. Restés seuls, Kyo et Kaoru demeurèrent silencieux un instant puis le guitariste se décida à prendre la parole.

-Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter.

-Je n'ai pas pu.

-Le reste aussi ? Tu continues à prendre ces merdes ?

-Non, j'ai arrêté les cachets.

-Merde, Kyo… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? Tu sais que je suis la pour t'écouter. Je ne suis peut être pas d'une grande aide, mais laisse moi pénétrer dans ton monde. J'aimerai y avoir un peu de place pour partager et peut-être même apaiser tes souffrances…

-On en a déjà parlé…

-Et alors ? Maintenant tes excuses ne sont plus valables ! Shinya et Die sont ensemble, Toshiya n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour trouver un mec ou une nana… Pourquoi nous, on ne peut pas être heureux ensemble ?

-Parce que c'est compliqué dans ma tête. Je suis compliqué. En plus je suis petit, gros et moche.

-Idiot aussi. Espèce d'imbécile, tu n'est pas gros, encore moins moche. Et puis, petit ce n'est pas un problème. La bonne taille c'est quand les pieds touchent par terre. Laisse moi une chance, laisse nous une chance.

Kyo s'approcha de lui et lui donna un rapide baiser.

-Si tu m'abandonnes, je te tue…

-Aucun risque, minauda Kaoru. Totchi m'attend… Je te retrouve dès que tout ça est réglé.

-Je vais chercher Shinya. Peut-être que tu pourrais venir chez moi ce soir.

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

Ils se sourient et se séparèrent. Kaoru retrouva Toshiya assis sur un banc, discutant avec Die, sûrement de musique vus leurs yeux brillants de passion. Le bassiste s'assombrit quand il le vit arriver. Die se poussa un peu pour laisser de la place au guitariste.

Les deux détectives cherchaient comment aborder la conversation sans aller trop droit au but. Mais la tâche leur fut facilitée par le guitariste, qui avait compris qu'il y avait un problème.

-Vous voulez me parler de quelque chose ?

-Hum, oui. Kaoru commença « l'interrogatoire ». Heu… En fait, Toshiya et moi on a entendu ta conversation avec Shinya ce matin.

-Vous avez écouté ?

-Non, on a entendu… Bon peut être qu'on écoutait un peu… désolé, mais le problème n'est pas là… On a entendu quand tu parlais de marques sur le corps de Shinya, et, euh, on s'inquiète…

Die soupira. Il leva la tête et leur adressa un sourire radieux.

-Alors, vous vous inquiétez pour rien. C'est résolu.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Toshiya, suspicieux.

-Vous vous incrustez dans la vie privée des gens et en plus, vous ne croyez pas les réponses ?

-Excuse nous Die, on ne voulait pas te vexer… On te croit si tu le dis.

-Shinya ne veut pas m'en parler. Il m'assure que tout va bien, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Je suis mort d'inquiétude, mais je ne peux pas le forcer…

Kaoru et Toshiya étaient gênés. A se mêler de ce qui ne les regardaient pas, ils se rendaient ridicules. Il fallait trouver un autre sujet de conversation, et rapidement.

-Et le contrôle en histoire ? T'as révisé ? Se hasarda Toshiya.

¤¤¤¤

Kyo avait mis du temps à trouver le batteur. Il allait abandonner ses recherches quand il passa devant la bibliothèque et y vit son ami, bouquinant. Il expira profondément pour se donner du courage en s'assis à coté de Shinya qui lui sourit.

-Salut.

-Kyo ? Tu reviens en cours ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te cherchais. J'aimerai te parler un peu, c'est possible ? Tu peux m'accorder deux minutes ?

-De quoi tu veux parler?

Pour réponse, Kyo releva la manche de son sweater et montra son avant-bras mutilé à son ami. Instinctivement, Shinya baissa la tête et se replongea dans son livre d'histoire.

-C'est très laid, tu devrais arrêter.

-Pourtant il parait que toi aussi…

-C'est Die qui te l'a dit ?

-Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais tu admets que c'est vrai ?

-QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUI EST VRAI ?

Le silence revint après le cri du batteur. Shinya était rouge pivoine et tout le monde les regardait.

-Viens, on sort. Chuchota Kyo.

-Non, j'ai un devoir tout à l'heure, il faut que je révise… répondit-il froidement.

-Viens Shinya, on sort ! Répéta patiemment le chanteur.

Il chercha le regard de son ami. Quand il le croisa enfin, il y lu toute la tristesse et le besoin de parler éprouvé. Ces yeux là lui criaient à l'aide.

-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça Shin. Viens.

Shinya ne se fit pas prier d'avantage. Il laissa ses affaires en vrac sur la table et sortit en flèche. Kyo le suivit silencieusement, laissant à son ami le choix de l'endroit où il se sentait le plus ouvert pour une conversation.

Il s'appuya contre un mur et baissa la tête mais Kyo vit qu'il grimaçait pour retenir ses larmes.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu peux me le dire à moi… Je peux comprendre ! Je ne te jugerai pas…

-C'est pas sa faute Tôru… Il ne fait pas exprès…

-Il ? De quoi tu parles Shinya ? C'est qui il ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire…

Shinya cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Il se lassa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol. Son ami le rejoint et le pris dans ses bras. Il le câlina doucement.

-Il ne sait pas qu'il me fait du mal… Il s'inquiète pour moi, ça veut dire qu'il m'aime. Et il ne s'excuse jamais, ça, ça veut dire qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il me fait du mal. Sinon il s'excuserait, je le sais… Alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir hein…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ces marques ?

Shinya leva à son tour la manche de son pull. Kyo resta ébahi. Ce n'étaient pas des cicatrices comme les siennes. Ce n'était pas de la mutilation… Le batteur dévoila son ventre couvert d'ecchymoses. Il ne se scarifiait pas, il ne pouvait pas se faire lui-même ces marques. Il faisait rouer de coups.

-Shin, dis moi, qui te bat comme ça ?

-…

-Ce sont tes parents ? Ton père ?

-Non…

-C'est… DIE ?

Shinya baissa la tête, comme s'il était coupable de ce qu'il endurait.

-IL TE BAT ? Putain j'le crois pas… Et pourquoi tu dis rien ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Je ne crois rien, je constate. Explique moi. Je commence à avoir peur.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur tu sais. Quand il vient chez moi ou quand je vais chez lui, tout se passe très bien… mais il arrive un moment ou il devient fou et…

-Et il te frappe…

-Oui. Et puis il s'en va et me laissant comme ça, je suis complètement affolé, je ne sais pas comment éviter ça… Mais, le lendemain il est fou d'inquiétude, je le voix bien. Il se ronge les sangs. Il est terrifié. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans sa tête. Mais il ne semble pas se rappeler que c'est lui qui m'inflige tout ça. C'est très étrange… Et puis, je l'aime, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir…

-Je vais lui exploser la tronche !

Kyo s'était levé violement, les poings serrés mais Shinya lui avait attrapé le bras, le maintenant sur place.

-S'il te plait. Non. Ne fais rien. Ne dis rien. A personne.

-Mais je ne peux pas le laisser t'abîmer comme ça !

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne jugerais pas. Que tu te contenterais de m'écouter. Ne trahi pas ta parole s'il te plait. S'il te plait… Ca sera notre petit secret… Ca va passer… Il va arrêter… Laissons lui une chance. Apres tout, toi et lui vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois. Sauf que lui, ce n'est pas sur ses poignets qu'il fait saigner son chagrin.

¤ Owari ¤

Excusez, encore une fic où il y a de la violence. Je déteste ce pairing, c'est sûrement pour ça que l'histoire est-ce qu'elle est (oui, je sais, "mais pourquoi t'écris un DiexShinya si t'aime pas ce pairing banane ?" ) . En tout cas, celle-ci, elle est pour toi Aëlin (Gros bisous ma petite puce) Youhou à toutes. A bientôt… (Ou pas…)

So, le 15 janvier 2006, 20h38


End file.
